Revenant
by CherryB0mbed
Summary: Have you ever thought of the concept of reincarnation? Like really, truly thought of it? I know I never did. I mean, sure it may have crossed my mind once or twice, or it was mentioned in class a few times, but I never really payed much thought to it. I mean, why pay attention to something that won't happen, right? Wrong. Maybe if I had, I would have been a bit more prepared.
1. Like a Phoenix

It was late, the sun setting. I was riding my bike along the cliff, the one that overlooked the ocean near my house. I could hear the waves, crashing roughly against the rocks. The road was no better, the spray from the water below coating the cracked asphalt. I rode these roads day in and day out, so I didn't think I'd ever be in any danger.

Boy was I wrong.

It was dark now, and I had no reflective gear on my bike. A car, speakers blaring loudly with rap music or something close to it, came speeding around the corner. They didn't see me due to my own stupidity and I lost control trying to avoid the car, but ended up flipping my bike and flying over the edge of the cliff. I didn't make a sound at that point, because there was no use to. Why scream when there's no hope of being saved?

I was eerily calm, and I was okay knowing that I was going to die. Or maybe I was in shock, unsure how to feel. I bit back a pained groan as my body hit the rocky side of the cliff, and I used that moment to push out further away from it. I did not want any more pain like that if I could avoid it. The water was coming nearer and nearer, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that would be sure to kill me.

It never came.

Or, at least, I never felt it. Or maybe I did. Maybe I died when I hit those rocks, or maybe I had hit the water and died before I could even feel it. I have no clue, but what I do know is that I died. I don't know what happened, or how it did, but when I opened my eyes I was in a room. A hospital room, to be exact. That scared me. For some, unknown, terrible reason it scared me. _Terrified_ me. So, naturally, I cried.

I screamed and cried for what felt like hours. I couldn't help it; I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know what was happening.

Then, something even stranger happened. I realized I was being _held_. Not like someone was hugging me or comforting me, no, but actually picked up and held in someone's arms. Cradled like I was a baby. I was a seventeen year old girl, and someone was holding me like this?

Then I realized something even scarier. I wasn't a seventeen year old girl. No, I was a newborn _baby_. I had pudgy little hands and fat limbs. How was this even possible? How did I end up here, when only a second ago I was plummeting to my death?!

Wait a minute.

Wait. A. Fucking. Minute.

I was reincarnated. I _had_ to be, right? It was the only option, the only sensible solution to this problem. And if that's the case, then where was I reincarnated at? From the way the people around me are speaking, it certainly wasn't the United States. I looked up at the woman holding me with interest, after all she would be raising me, and her kind smile let me know that I would be in a good home.

She was beautiful, with pale blonde hair and grey eyes that held a kindness to them I had never seen in anyone before. "Saito Chieko." She said, and I realized this to be my new name. I giggled and she smiled wider. "I wish your father were here to see this. He would have loved you." She said and I had the urge to gasp. I _understood_ her. How did I understand her? I was left to ponder these when I was whisked away from my new mother and placed in a room filled with children. It was then that I started to wonder-

How many of these children were like me?

ƪ()ʃ

My first two years of life went by quickly for me. I had soon realized that I was in a new universe entirely, one filled with ninja and jutsu. I was in the world of Shinobi, the world of Naruto. As I grew, I would catch snippets of conversation from my mother with her friends or my grandmother. I had apparently been born during war times, and from the time frame I'd say around the same time as Itachi. I was now three, and I had already begun my training. I wasn't super powerful, no, but I intended to become it. And to do that, I had to train.

So, I asked my kaa-chan to take me to the library. She happily obliged, fussing over how I'm growing up 'so fast,' and how I'll be a great ninja one day. She was very supportive of my decision, talking about how she was just like me when she was my age. It made me smile.

ƪ()ʃ

After that day, I read and trained non-stop. I had recently found out that my main chakra element was Suiton, or water. My speed was a bit above average for someone my age, but below average for a shinobi. I was pretty decent at taijutsu, and I haven't even thought about ninjutsu yet. I mean, I was only three.

I was on the way to the training grounds, it was around 5 am at the time, when I crashed into something. Something _soft_. With it being so early, I wasn't really expecting anyone to be out, so I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. "Oww." I groaned when I fell, rubbing my forehead. When I looked up, I met the eyes of a boy around my age. I had to bite back a gasp, because I was looking into the eyes of _Uchiha Itachi_. He held out his hand for me to take, and I gladly did. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-San. I wasn't looking where I was going.." I said, bowing to him. "You don't have to talk like that." He said with a childish giggle. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, a pout present on my face.

"I was just being respectful." I whined. He giggled even more and smiled at me. My heart nearly melted at that, he was so cute as a child! It wouldn't be long until that child-like happiness would be shattered for him, though. His father was bound to take him to the front lines soon enough. I would cherish this for as long as I could.

"I'm Itachi! What's your name?" He asked and I blushed. I had never been in a situation like this, kaa-chan never took me out to meet other children. "Saito Chieko." I stated. He smiled. "I think my Tou-San knows yours!" He said happily. I gave a sad smile, because apparently he didn't know that my Tou-San was dead. "What are you doing out here so early, anyway Saito-Kun?" He asked and I smiled.

"Just call me Chieko! And I was going to train..I want to be a ninja one day!" I state proudly, puffing out my small chest. "Really? So do I! But I've only ever trained with my Tou-San.." he trailed off, looking to the ground bashfully. I smiled. "Do you wanna train with me, Ita-kun?" I asked and he smiled at the nickname.

"Can I?" I nodded. Excitedly, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along to the training grounds.

I hoped that this would blossom into an amazing friendship for the both of us.


	2. Shisui

Days passed quickly after that. We would train together when we could, and when we couldn't I would study. His father, Fugaku, had yet to find out about our friendship.

I'm guessing that, if Itachi had any say in it, he would never find out about it. It didn't really matter to me, no, for I had other things to attend to at the moment.

The Nine-Tails attack would be coming soon. It had been two years since I first met Itachi, and the boy was now quite the pacifist in the making. He seemed more serious, too. Not to mention, he had his little brother swaddled over his shoulder constantly now.

Yes, little Sasuke was born. He was really adorable, and seemed to have grown quite the attachment to his aniki already, and vise-versa. Most days, now, we hung out at the training grounds or around town with Sasuke. Lately, though, Itachi has noticed my worrying.

"What's wrong, Chi-chan?" He asked me one warm September day, his brother cradled in his arms and a worried look in his eyes. I inwardly panicked. ' _Was it really that noticeable? Am I really so transparent?_ ' I wondered.

"N-nothing, Ita-kun-!" I stammered, trying my best to ignore his penetrating gaze. "You're lying to me, Chi-chan." He stated firmly (or as firmly as a five year old could, at least). I gulped. "It's nothing, Ita-kun, I swear! I'm just nervous about the academy, is all! We'll be starting soon, and I don't know if I'm skilled enough to graduate early like I know you will." I lied.

He smiled at me, and I warmed. The boy never smiled for anyone anymore ( other than for his otōto and me, of course, but even that was rare) and it was such a nice thing to see when he did. His brother and I seemed to be the only two he would allow to see his emotions, and that made me happy. "Don't worry, Chi-chan! I'll help you train, even if I'm just telling you what to do from the sidelines! I'll make sure we graduate together!" He tried to cheer me up, and it kinda worked.

That wasn't even what I was worried about, too.

I smiled as brightly as I could. "T-thank you, Ita-kun. Wanna go get some Dango? I know how much you love the stuff." I offered and he nodded his head enthusiastically, shifting his brother in his arms and standing. Itachi helped me up, and we both happily made our way to the Dango shop. When we walked in, sweet, lingering fragrances hit our noses and it made me sigh. I could practically see his mouth watering, and I chuckled. Pointing to the plate that he was drooling over, I bought the entire platter for him.

He didn't know that that was the money I had for clothes this year, and he never would know.

You see, I had a kaa-chan and all, and she was a ninja, but she was a ninja that liked to gamble. She never intentionally deprived me, no. She was the most loving mother a child could ask for, but she just had a strong addiction to games of chance. For that reason, we were poor _and_ in debt. She always gives me just enough to buy five outfits around the middle of the year, but this year I spent it on Itachi.

If he knew, he'd hate himself. He'd probably feel hella guilty, too, so that's why he won't find out.

So, smiling, I took the bagged dango and handed it to the overly enthusiastic boy and payed the woman. Once we were outside and sitting comfortably on a bench, he turned to me. "Do you want some?" He offered, but I shook my head. "I bought those for you, Ita-kun!" I said, though he could probably tell that I wanted some.

I would refuse, after all, this boy had one of the hardest lives ahead of him, and I was going to damn well make sure that he had an amazing childhood because of that fact. No one deserves the cards this boy was dealt, but there's no way I can prevent the Uchiha massacre or Shisuis' suicide, not without rising suspicion for myself. Speaking of Shisui, Itachi would be meeting him soon. Probably within the month, and I know when that happens he will leave me behind.

I didn't mind it, really, because I would always care for him and anything that can bring him happiness is okay with me, even if it does hurt me. So, if and when he does leave me for Shisui, I'll be mentally prepared for the pain. I'll still keep an eye on him the best I can, but that's really all I can do.

Itachi stared at me for moment, before forcibly pushing a stick of dango in my mouth. "I could tell you wanted some, Chi-chan. Why did you say no?" He questioned childishly. I inwardly giggled at him before eating the dango and answering him. "Because, I know how much you love the stuff." Was the only reason I could think of.

It was a bad reason.

He blinked at me before shoving another stick into my mouth. "Eat it, it would make me happier to share it with you." He stated and I sighed. He knew how to make me do things, already knowing my weakness was making him happy. "Fineeee." I jokingly groaned and he smiled again, albeit a small one. So, quietly, we ate.

Until, that is, his father passed us. We froze, and I quickly tried to act as if I weren't there. Sadly, just looking away and awkwardly whistling didn't work.

Slowly, I looked up to meet the gaze of a slightly disgusted looking Fugaku Uchiha. I think it might be because of my clothes, showing that I wasn't in one of the 'prideful clans of Konoha'. It was most likely that, considering main-branch families tended to only want their kids associated with the right people, not 'scum like me', as the Hyuuga Clan Head had once put it after I had smiled at their newborn-child, Hinata.

I never really saw much of Fugaku in the manga/anime, but what I did see wasn't very good in my eyes.

His last moments shone him in a good light, though. And his motives for not telling his clan about his Mangekyō Sharingan did, too. But other than that, he seemed like kind of an ass to me. "Itachi." He said, and his son, who had been avoiding his gaze (which kind of hurt, if I'm being honest, but I couldn't blame the kid), shyly looked into his fathers eyes. "Yes, tou-San?" He asked timidly. This broke my heart, because this boy was _not_ shy. This boy was _not_ timid, and it pissed me off that his father made him like that around him.

Then again, it could just be because he was angry.

' _Yes, children do get shy when around angry adults.._ ' I mused to myself, completely oblivious to Fugaku trying to get my attention. It was only when Itachi placed his had on my shoulder that I came back to Earth. "Huh? Ah, Gomen'nasai, Fugaku-Sama. Please, could you repeat what you were saying?" I said, bowing. He looked at me pointedly before continuing what he was saying. "Who are you and why are you with my son?" He asked bluntly. I inwardly chuckled at that, but answered nonetheless. "I am Saito Chieko, a friend of Itachi-kuns'." I said quietly.

"Itachi, is this true?" He asked.

"Hai, tou-san." He replied. I smiled at him reassuringly. "Fugaku-sama, I hope you realize that I do not intend any harm upon your son, I merely ask of you to allow me to be his friend." I said to him and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You speak wisely for a child your age." He said to me, and I smiled again. "I read quite a lot, sir." I told him and he nodded.

The man sniffed and his angry and stern gaze bore into my own carefree and happy one. "I'll allow it." He said stiffly before turning to his son and saying something.

I didn't pay attention to that, though. I was too overwhelmed with happiness to care. It wasn't long before I felt a pair of small arms pull me into a hug and I chuckled. "At least your father knows now, yeah?" I asked and he only hugged me tighter.

ƪ()ʃ

It was less than a week later that Itachi met Shisui. I acted happy for him on the outside, and I was, but I was also a bit sad and (maybe) a little jealous. After all, Shisui would take up most of his time and become one, if not his only, best friend. Shisui was nice, I will admit, and very charismatic. I can't blame Itachi for liking him more, after all, he was just a child.

So, I let him have his time with his new friend. Many times, he would tell me he had training with Shisui and that he would have to cancel what we were doing that day, and many times I would just smile and say it was fine.

It was not fine.

It hurt me every time he said that. It shouldn't have, but he was my first friend. He was my only friend! How could it not hurt when your only friend was ditching you for someone else, someone better?

I would never show that it hurt.

I would still watch over him best I could, like I mentioned earlier. Most days I would sit on a random roof and try my best not to think about him or the upcoming Kyūbi attack. I would try my best not to worry, and not to think about what will happen to me in the future.

About a week passed of me sulking to myself when Shisui found me.

"Hi." He said, awkwardly, but with a smile on his face. I looked at him apathetically (mainly because I was being very Sasuke-like lately) and turned back around, continuing my moping. "Hi." I replied in a monotonous voice. I felt him sit next to me in the roof I was on and I tensed. "You know, Itachi talks about you all the time." He said, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying, for my heart was still very sore at the moment.

"Is that so?" I asked, my voice thick. "Mhm, he tells me all the funny stories about the things you used to do together."

I sighed. I missed the boy terribly, but I wasn't one to keep him from what makes him happy. "I miss him." I said quietly, so quiet I could barely hear myself.

For some reason, a look of shock came into his face, but he quickly masked it. I still noticed it. "You do?" He asked me cautiously, almost as if I were a bomb about to explode at any moment.

I nodded. "Very. But, if he's happy training and spending time with you, then I won't stop him from doing what makes him happy," I said, giving Shisui a watery smile. "Even if it hurts me in the process."

Shisui seemed shocked at this, too. He didn't bother to hide it this time, though. Then, he smiled. "I'm glad. Hey, I'm gonna be on a mission for a few days starting tomorrow. Think you can keep an eye on him for me?" He asked, putting his hand on my head. Brightening up, I nodded enthusiastically at this and he chuckled. "Good. Well, I'll be going now, take good care of him!" He said before jumping off the roof, leaving me alone. Silently, I waved back.

Even though I knew he wasn't really going on a mission.

 **Third Person-Itachi**

The small boy watched silently behind a chimney at the exchange his two friends were having. He didn't understand why Shisui was lying to her, saying he had a mission. Itachi knew he didn't, his father would have told him before Shisui even knew just so he wouldn't bother him by asking. He also didn't understand why Chieko would say that, why she would risk her own happiness for his.

He didn't know he was hurting her by being with Shisui so much, and guilt began to settle in the pit of his stomach at the thought of it. Many thoughts began to circle inside of the boys mind, but one wouldn't leave him alone.

 _What else has this girl sacrificed for his own happiness?_


	3. Weasel

The next day I woke up with a new and slightly happier demeanor. Even though Shisui lied about the mission, that doesn't mean I was going to complain or call him out on it. I mean, why stop something that I oh-so-desperately wanted to happen?

So, that is why I'm going to keep acting like I am unaware of the teenagers presence within the compound, most likely hidden from Itachi so he would believe his lie as well.

Unless,

Was Itachi aware of the lie, too?

Probably. He is a prodigy in the making, after all. He could spot a lie a mile away. I know, he's done it before. I sighed before inwardly shaking myself away from my thoughts and bringing my attention to where I was walking.

It wasn't long before my eyes met obsidian and a smile brought itself onto my face. "Ita-kun!" I shrieked before glomping the child, leaving him red-faced and slightly awkward looking. "Chi-chan, can we talk?" He mumbled, his large eyes meeting the dirt. Confused, I agreed. "Of course! Come on, let's go to the roof Ita-kun!" I said before pulling him to the stairs that led up the backside of the building we were beside of.

Happily, I sat down on the roof, meeting my gaze with the nervous-looking Uchiha. "What is it, Itachi?" I asked, my happy demeanor changing into a serious and concerned one.

"I was on the roof when Shisui came to see you yesterday.." he began and I froze, my face probably becoming pale. He _heard me?_

"G-go on." I encouraged him.

"Why would you hurt yourself if it meant making me happy?" He asked, the words coming out quick and panicked.

I sucked in a lungful of air and let it back out, choosing instead to stare at the sky while contemplating my answer. "Come here, Itachi. Let me tell you a story." I breathed out, patting the space beside of me. He slowly crawled over and lied down, his gaze on the clouds but his attention on me.

"There once was a girl, she was nice enough. Never hurt anyone, purposely anyway, and always tried to help her friends. One night, she was working and a lot of people were coming in. The place was packed, and she was making a lot of money. Money she needed to feed herself, or else she'd starve." I paused, taking in a shaky breath. This was a story from my last life, and I knew that I would have to change it up to fit this timeline. "That particular night, one of her friends was at a party for her sister and decided to drink. She drank and drank, eventually realizing that she could not walk home alone in that state. She would have asked someone at the party, but everyone was either gone or asleep so she had no other choice. She called her friend, the one working. The girl apologized and said she couldn't, thinking that her friend would be able to walk herself home just fine.

"She was wrong. The girl managed to take a wrong turn into the wrong street. That night she was killed by a random person who wanted her money and anything else valuable on her. The girl, now distraught and blaming herself, vowed never to let down another friend regardless of what it did to her. Regardless of if it hurt her or not. That woman, Itachi, was my mother, it was her second job along with being a Ninja for Konoha.

"I decided that I would do the same. I care about you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If that means hurting myself in the process of saving you, then that's okay." I smiled at him, tears in my eyes.

I remember that night clear as day. I was working at a small bookshop, and it was a book release night. My friend, my roommate, tried to get me to drive her home, but I couldn't. I remember the call at three a m stating that there was a crash, and the stench of burning flesh and gasoline. I remember the screams of her mother and the wails of her sister. I remember her body, nearly unrecognizable, with bones sticking out of her limbs and lifeless eyes-

Quickly I pushed that memory away and looked over at the young heir, who was looking at me with trembling lips and unshed tears. "H-how many times have you hurt yourself trying to make me happy, Chi-chan?" He asked shakily. I only smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Ita-kun. Let's just have fun today, ne?" I asked and he nodded, albeit reluctantly. I could tell it was still bothering him, so with a heavy sigh I pulled him into a hug.

"Don't feel bad or be bothered by this, Weasel." I mumbled into his shoulder and he sighed. "Don't call me weasel." He mumbled back, causing a laugh to bubble out of me.

"Now, c'mon! We gotta lot of time to make up for!" I said as I pulled him along.

I didn't notice the smile he gave me as I did.


	4. Death at Every Corner

That day had gone by excellently. We had spent most of it just goofing off and being children, and it was nice.

Until I realized what day it was.

The 9th. Of October. The day before the Attack. Panic swelled inside of me as I thought about the lives it would take and the destruction it would cause. Lives and destruction that I _knew_ about. That I _knew_ could be changed, just by telling the Hokage about. It would probably get me killed, but I could still do something about it.

I was scared. Scared of what would happen to _me_ , as selfish as that sounds. I had to protect Itachi and his brother, and possibly anyone else that I could. Hell, maybe I could save Minato. (Although I had no clue what I would be able to do, I was only five after all.)

Maybe I could go to where the sealing would take place and push them out of the way, even though Kushina would die regardless due to The Nine-Tails' absence from her body. But still, at least he'd have _one_ parent, right? He'd have someone to teach him right from wrong, to protect him from the villagers harsh words and the bullying. To bandage him up after a nasty fall or hard day of training, or, God Forbid, if one of the civilians get too rowdy. Someone to love him. And, if I can't help him get that at least, then I swear upon my life and everything that I believe in that I _will_ be that person for him. For him and Sasuke.

Although, I may be getting ahead of myself just a bit. They're only babies at the moment, but if Naruto ends up parentless then I will step up and keep watch over him.

I may be five on the outside, but I have the mentality of a 17 year old, and that's better than nothing.

I sighed as I snuggled deeper into my bed, trying to push away my anxiety and racing thoughts long enough for me to fall asleep and get enough rest for the events of tomorrow. It doesn't work, though, and after about an hour or two of tossing and turning I groan and get up. "I'm gonna go and see if Itachi's awake or something." I grumble to myself, wondering how I'll be able to sneak into the Uchiha compound unnoticed.

I quietly make my way through the nearly empty streets, my eyes darting around anxiously in search of any suspicious people. It's dangerous for a girl to be out alone so late at night, regardless of her age. Luckily, I was left unnoticed.

It didn't take long after that for me to reach the Uchiha compound, the buildings seeming to glow in the shimmering moonlight. All was quiet due to the late hour, and I was still confused as to how I was going to get the attention of my friend. Minutes spent contemplating brought me nothing, however, so I eventually gave up. Instead, I decided to take a walk along the walls.

The chirp of crickets and hoot of owls kept me company on my solemn walk, forestry sometimes breaking away to reveal homes, lakes, or parts of the village. If I was closer to the center, then I'm sure I'd be able to hear the sounds of drunken men, the cheers and agonized groans from gambling houses, and the fake giggling of pay-by-the-hour prostitutes. For now, at least, all was silent.

And, for some, it would be too silent. I was one of those people. The animals seemed to have stopped their midnight chatter, and in a moment I would find out why.

They had been scared off. And by none other than 'Tobi' (or Obito, maybe even Madara if you preferred it.) He was in his (as I liked to call it,) tiger-striped mask and a maroon (I think?) cloak. We stood in a small clearing, the breeze gently blowing my hair and his cloak to the side, but not breaking our small standoff. "You know, a little girl like you shouldn't be out so late." He stated, his voice ominously deep. I could practically feel his sharingan eye taking in my (nearly) malnourished frame and I instinctively went to cover my stomach with my arms.

I shrugged. "That is true. Although, when you have as much on your mind as I do, what else am I to do but walk and think?" I questioned and he scoffed.

"What could someone as young as you be so worried about?" The question seemed to weigh the air down and I contemplated what I should say.

"Well, generally, one as young as me shouldn't have a care in the world, right? But when you never know if food will be on the table the next day, or if you'll be able to afford clothes once they become so impossibly small that you couldn't _possibly_ remake them into something bigger, or if your mother and friends will come back from their next mission, it tends to keep you up at night."

Silence followed my words, and I sensed he didn't know what to say. So, I decided to leave before I managed to slip up about something and get myself killed.

"Have a nice night, Stranger-San," I turned to look back at him once more before I left. "And just remember, although many bad things may happen in your lifetime, there is always good yet to come. You just have to be ready for it." And I was gone.

 **Obito/Tobi/Fake!Madara Pov**

I watched as the young girl disappeared into the trees, her words echoing throughout my mind. ' _And just remember, although many bad things may happen in your lifetime, there is always good yet to come. You just have to be ready for it._ ' When she said them, I had nearly scoffed. There is nothing good about this world. Nothing, the only good in it was Rin, and she was _gone_. "Foolish girl, good doesn't exist. And one day, you'll see that."

 **Chieko Pov**

It was morning now, and my anxiety had grown. Itachi wasn't with me today, but that was okay. I needed time to prepare, and he probably wanted to be with Sasuke and Shisui. For about a week or two now I had been gathering supplies for tonight. Medical kits, non-perishables, toiletries, and even a stolen tent for housing. I had also stolen some bedrolls and such, and packed all of my clothes. I carried the bag around with me all day long, ignoring the strange looks o had received.

The hours ticked by excruciatingly long, and finally as the sun went down I could feel the ominous aura that had settled atop the village. Quickly, I made my way to the Uchiha compound, and without any thought to what would happen to me as I busted into their home, I raced to find Itachi and his baby brother.

Tremors had begun to shake the earth, and I could see parts of the building crumbling already. "ITACHI!" I cried out, hearing a muffled 'over here!' The next hall over.

I rushed to him, gripping his wrist and holding him steady as he stumbled. Our eyes met and we nodded, knowing to get out as fast as possible. Our feet pounded against the dirt as we dodged crumbling walls and shattering windows. Itachi and I both slid to a stop, however, when we heard a cry of distress. Turning a corner, I met eyes with a young Uchiha about our age, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and dark eyes. ' _Izumi Uchiha. Itachis (supposed) future lover from a lower branch in the clan._ ' I thought as we rushed over to help her. I knew how her life would turn out, and about how he had put her in the Tsukuyomi in the end. The thought did make me a tad bit jealous, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting her out of there.

The girl stood frozen as a crumbling part of the building beside of us fell towards her, and I jumped in and pushed her out of the way. I managed to jump out of the way myself, but ended up being blockaded from Itachi. "Chieko!" He screamed, probably thinking I had been crushed.

"It's okay, Itachi! I'm fine! Go to Fugaku-sama! He'll know what to do! I'll meet you at the South-East shelter later if I'm able to!" I called back, and heard his reluctant okay.

Letting out a sigh, I rushed to where I thought the new sealing was to take place. I could already see chakra chains around the beast, and I pushed even harder to get to them. I had to save Minato, Naruto couldn't be all alone!

I pushed harder at that thought, my speed increasing and my legs aching from the strain. Finally, _finally_ , I made it to the Hokage and his wife, but I _was too late_. The barrier was up and they were standing above their newborn son, Kuramas claw sunk through both of their torsos. I let out an animalistic shriek of agony, pounding on the soundproof dome as I did so.

"You've left him! Why didn't you move? Why did this have to happen?" I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

Through vision blurred with salty tears, I could see them saying their last words to their oblivious son, not noticing a girl they never met pound on the barrier so hard that, if it were any other material, it would shatter as she cried and screamed for their loss because their son would never get the chance. After a few long minutes, I fell forward as the barrier broke.

I quickly rushed foreword and cradled the young child in my arms, shushing it as I cried myself. "Shh, Naruto, it's okay. I promise, I promise you won't be alone. If I have to fight off an entire village myself, then I will." I cooed, oblivious to the Sandaime Hokages questioning gaze in the distance.


	5. Newborn

I had stayed there all night, hugging Naruto to my chest. Even as the Sandaime Hokage had come over to attempt to take him away, I had held on tighter and turned my back to him. "Stay away, I won't let anyone take him." I had muttered, ignoring his irritated sigh.

"Please, child, we must take him to a medical tent to be examined. And you as well." He had explained, so then, and _only_ then, had I allowed myself to stand. "I'm going with him."

The Hokage could have stopped me in that moment, he could have told me 'No. This child is not yours, nor in any way related to you.' But he _didn't._ He had let me come along, still holding the child, and refusing to let go. The walk had been completely silent, the sound of distressed villagers and ninja alike filling my ears. As we came closer to the medical district, I was led to one completely empty, save for the nurse and makeshift crib for Naruto. I had a feeling that this tent had already been prepared for the infant, so reluctantly I handed him over (although I hadn't left the child's side even as he was being examined).

I knew he was curious, because why would some random five year old be so worked up and overprotective of a child from a family she didn't even _know?_ What could possibly make this one girl so attached and so emotional?

I don't think I'll ever tell him the true reason, the _only_ reason I do the things that I do. I'll have to come up with a lie, a clever one, and fast. I could say that I had issues with children not having parents themselves, due to my father dying before I had even been born. Or that I was angry because Minato _could_ have moved out of the way, he _could_ have saved himself because his wife was going to die regardless and he had a son to raise.

Or I could say both.

But first, before I explain any of that, I should ask about my kaa-chan. So, without taking my eyes from the small child infront of me, I spoke quietly (so he wouldn't wake). "Lord Third, sir, do you know anything of my kaa-chan? Her name is Saito Aimi, and she is a Jonin."

The old man hummed, seeming to think. "As of right now, child, I know nothing. However," he paused, turning to the nurse and telling her something that caused her to scurry out of the tent. "I have just asked Nurse-San to go and check the names of injured and deceased. Anyone with the last name Saito shall be reported back here with their status." His voice, although gruff, seemed to have a calming effect upon the medical tent. I pressed my lips into a thin line, nodding once to show that I understood.

Since my mother was a jonin, she would have most likely been on the front lines last night trying her best to protect the village. If she wasn't dead, then she would most likely be injured. Our housing district had also been destroyed in the rampage, so my obaa-chan will also most likely be dead and/or gravely injured.

But, there is still the possibility that I'm wrong. Oh, dear god how I hope I'm wrong. I mean, yes, it will be hard to explain why I have a baby and why I'm insistent on caring for him, but that obstacle can be passed when we get to it. But, if they're both dead, I have no other family that I know of. I'd be alone, and I honestly refuse to live in an orphanage just because I know for a fact that they'll treat little Naruto badly just because he's harboring a demon.

Because he's keeping the village _safe._

He's keeping this village safe, and he doesn't even know it. I vowed to myself that I would do my best to keep him safe, and if I could to keep a watchful eye on him when he's older so that in case a villager decided that 'oh, hey, it's totally acceptable to beat a kid up or throw rocks at him just because he exists differently than I do.'

I was shaken out of my deep thoughts, however, with the hurried return of the nurse. She whispered to the Hokage and then rushed over to me, beginning to check for any injuries.

The Hokage turned to me, giving me a solemn look. "I'm sorry to inform you, Saito-San, that your grandmother perished during the attack, and your mother is suffering from fatal wounds. She is in a temporary coma at the moment, and we know she will wake up, possibly even in the hour, but knowing if she will be able to continue being a shonobi for Konoha is a different matter. She has been paralyzed from the waist down due to an injury affecting her spinal chord. I am terribly sorry."

I frowned. "She was our only source of income, Lord Third. How are we to survive? I'm too young to get a job, and won't start the ninja academy until next year. I do plan on attempting to graduate early, but what will we do until then? Not to mention my mothers terrible gambling problem." I rambled, only stopping when the old man beside of me gave out a low, hearty chuckle.

"Dear child, don't worry about funds for now. Your mother will continue to get paid, a disability payment of some sorts, and I will see to it that you receive an allowance separate from her money." His statement calmed me, the fears in my mind ceasing for a mere moment before another one managed to appear.

"And what about the child, Naruto? Surely he has godparents that are willing to care for him? And if not, what is to happen to him?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"He will be sent to the orphanage," he divulged, and I cut him off mid-sentence.

"No. I will take him to my home, and help him grow." I announced, semmigly not giving the old man a choice.

He seemed taken aback by my brash statement for a moment, before recovering and clearing his throat. "And why are you so believing in this statement, Saito-san? You are only five, a mere child. You didn't even know the family, why are you so attached to him? Even while we have been talking, your eyes have not left him." He questioned, and I took in a shaky breath as the nurse drew some blood.

"Because, Lord Third. I know what it is like to live without a parent, my father having died before I was even born. My mother, loving and kind as she is, took up gambling to cope, leaving us poor and without many things. As you can tell, because I know you've been examining me, and even if you hadn't the nurse would have mentioned it, I am nearing malnourishment. I do not want Naruto to have to go through the same thing, because you know as well as I do that the boy who holds the Nine-Tailed Fox, destroyer of Konoha and killer of many families, will lead a hard life. He will be bullied by many who know, exiled by children who know nothing other than what their parents tell them. I witnessed the sealing with my own two eyes, and have read enough to know what had happened in that soundproof barrier last night. If you put Naruto in an orphanage, then I shall sneak in there and take him away from it. I am young, yes, and I should not know this much at this age, but I do. I read, Lord Third, and I listen. No matter where you put the boy, I will follow. I will protect him."

I took a deep breath after my little monologue, waiting anxiously for his answer. I was bold for a child my age, and smart, too. I had the mind of an adult at this point, but my small, pudgy body put me down in the eyes of my peers. I jumped up, still waiting for Sarutobis' reply, and rushed over to a stirring Naruto. He twisted his body, making small noises as he did so, and began to wail. I hurriedly, but gently, scooped the crying infant into my arms and begun to cradle him, swaying gently back and forth and cooing softly to him. Babysitting in my past life had payed off, I guess.

"Shh, it'll be okay sweetie." I whispered, his wails soon quieting down as I lulled him back to sleep. Once he was fully asleep, I turned back to the Hokage and smiled. "It's pretty easy to know what they want once you know their tells, you just have to get to know them a bit better. I hope I can get the chance with Naruto." I whispered, just quiet enough so that it wouldn't wake the baby, but loud enough for the Hokage to hear me.

The man smiled, casting a warm gaze upon us both as he began to speak once more. "I have decided, that since you handle him so well from what I've seen in these hours, that you will be his guardian, for I know I cannot stop you no matter what is said." He paused, clearing his throat. "However, he mustn't know of his parentage or the beast inside of him until I give the order to tell him. Your separate allowance will be given to you via ANBU operative, so your mother cannot take the money from you for she will not know, at the beginning of each month. This will be what you use to raise the boy. Once everything has settled, however, I will call a meeting with you and your mother, telling her about the situation. So, now, if you'd like, I can get Nurse-san to take you to her so she can know that you are alright." He spoke gently, as if his words might break me.

Which, in a way, they did. They broke away the worry that had planted itself in my mind, the thoughts of ' _but what if he says no?'_

A smile blossomed it's way onto my face, my happiness finally showing itself after months, and I had to refrain myself from placing Naruto in his crib and hugging the man. I could _protect_ Naruto, help him grow. He would be able to come home to home-cooked meals and warm welcomes. He would have someone to pick him up from the academy, and bandage his injurys after a mission. A person to teach him right from wrong, and to throw birthday parties. A _family._

He would grow differently, better than before.

So, my smile a mile wide, I nodded. "Hai! But, may I find Uchiha Itachi first? I had promised him that I would meet at the South-East Shelter, but I never did, and I'm sure he's worried."

A strange look passed over Sarutobis' worn face, seemingly confusion, but it quickly passed and he gave me a single, firm nod. "Of course, I shall inform the nurse." He stated before standing.

I stopped him before he left, tugging his robe until he looked back. "Lord Third...thank you. For allowing me this." I said breathily, the words barely there.

He merely smiled.


	6. HIGHLY IMPORTANT

Y'all

I am sorry to say that I will probably not be updating on here much.

 ** _However_**

I am updating on my Wattpad much more frequently! Please, go check it out if you enjoy these stories! I already have more chapters up of **New Perspective** and **Revenant** , and **Body Snatcher (The New Perspective Rewrite)** is up, as well as **Viridity (A Suigetsu Fanfic)**

So please, go check them out!

My Wattpad name is **ConfusedandUnamused**

Happy reading!!


	7. Falling Out

Our journey to Itachi was silent, only broken by the whimpers of Naruto or the cries of anguished villagers. Some, whose families had gotten out fine, stared at us as we walked past because _'why is that girl so important to be with the Sandaime?'_

I didn't mind the silence much, though most people would. It was comfortable to me, even if I knew that the Third was analyzing me. I had other things to worry about, anyways. How would I balance raising Naruto _and_ going to the academy? My grandmother is dead and my mother probably won't want to take care of the 'monster'. Could I possibly take him with me to school? That would be an option, and I could get a special note from Lord Third or something, right?

I was about to voice my concerns when I met eyes with the Uchiha that I came here for. "Ita-kun!" I said happily, nearly waking the baby.

Itachis' eyes met mine, and I could see tears glittering in them. He ran to me, but stopped short of hugging me due to his noticing of the child. I smiled warmly and handed Naruto over to Sarutobi before turning back and getting tackled to the ground by a crying Itachi. "Oof!" I let out a puff of air.

"What's wrong, Ita?" I asked quietly.

He sniffles and looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "I thought you were dead, Chi-Chan! You didn't come and find me and I thought you had _died_." I was a bit taken aback at the pure worry on his face and the desperation in his voice, considering he's pretty stoic most of the time in nearly everything he did.

"It's okay, Itachi! I'm here, I was just held back a little bit, okay? Everything's okay. Did you get that girl back here safely?" I questioned gently, pushing his shoulders back and looking him in the eyes.

Slowly, he nodded, his tears beginning to slow and his breathing going back to normal. I smiled at him and spoke once more,"Itachi, I want you to meet someone okay? His name is Naruto."

I slowly turned to the Hokage and took Naruto gently in my arms, turning back to show a curious Uchiha. "He's cute, isn't he?" I asked.

Itachi didn't answer, only stared at the sleeping boy. "Is he yours, Chi-Chan?"

I smiled and nodded. "He is now. Would you like to hold him?"

Slowly, almost reluctantly, he nodded and held his arms out. I placed Naruto in his waiting arms, watching as he whimpers and moves his arms a bit, the beginnings of a tantrum showing. ' _Oh no. What do I do? Is he hungry? Or would it be because he was woken up? Maybe he needs a new diaper, or more sleep? Oh god, what have I done._ ' "I think he just needs to be rocked back to sleep." Itachi spoke up.

I nearly fell to the ground and bowed to him after he said that. Thank god for him, honestly. Itachi began to rock Naruto gently, then, and his cries soon quieted to whimpers and his whimpers to silence. "Why did you disappear last night and come back with a baby, Chi-Chan?" Itachi then spoke up.

I froze. I could feel the Thirds intense and interested gaze upon me, (probably wondering if I would tell the young Uchiha the same that I had told him) and Itachis stare could kill a man with how serious it was. Why had I saved Naruto? Well, I mean, I know _why_ , but they can't know my true reason. I sigh. "No child should ever live without a parent. He deserves the chance to have one as well."

"You're too nice, Chieko." Itachis use of my full name shocked me. I smiled.

"I try to be."

"Chieko, we must leave now. I'm sure your mother is waiting." The future Hokage interrupted. I nodded, taking Naruto gently from Itachis arms. "I'll see you later, ne? Maybe we can help with the rebuilding if we have the time!" I gave him a big smile, turning and walking away with the Sandaime.

"Yeah.." I heard the Uchiha mutter as I walked away.

"Kaa-chan!" I cheered when my mother came in sight.

She smiled at me, tears glittering in the corners of her eyes, until she noticed the child sleeping within my arms. "What is that?" She asked quietly, gaze not once leaving his bright blonde hair. _'So, news travels fast I guess. She must have heard of the Hokages death already, yet she couldn't know about the demon sealed within him. Only the Third and I know. So what's with that look?'_

"His name's Naruto," I say softly. I don't want to wake him again.

A look of disgust passes over her face as quickly as possible before disappearing, most likely because the Third is here with me. "And why do you have Naruto sweetie?" She asks calmly.

I smile and look to the Hokage; he nods. "Miss Saito is to be given the task of caring for the child, Naruto, from this point foreword. She will also go to the Ninja Academy as soon as the next term begins, and train to become a ninja. A more detailed discussion will take place soon, once this is over and the village has calmed a bit." He smiled warmly after saying this, ignoring my mothers shocked face.

"B-but Lord Third, Chieko is only a child! And I barely have the funds to raise her, I can't possibly pay for anything else that this child would need! Can't he just go to the orphanage like the other children whose parents died last night?" She asked frantically.

Frankly, I was stunned. I didn't think that my mother, the woman whose gaze was so kind and loving when I was born, would react this way. That she would flat out _refuse_ to care for a child, a mere newborn, when the alternative would be for him to go to an orphanage where he would be ignored, bullied, and alone. I looked to the ground, my gaze sweeping back up to Naruto and a decision being made within my mind. "Then I'll go with him."

All was silent. The air around us was weighted down by my words, the absolute resolve in my voice seeming to shock my mother into silence. "I'm going to raise this child no matter what I have to do, Kaa-San, and if that means going to the orphanage with him? So be it." She stayed silent as ever, the change in honorific not going unnoticed. I frowned. This was her decision? Fine.

The woman that I thought was my mother has changed, for the woman that I thought was my mother would never do this to her only child. She would never allow me to leave like this, but she is. Maybe it's the devastation that the Nine Tails caused that is making her do this, or maybe it's what she's always wanted. Who knows? At least I know how to care for myself to an extent, though. At least I'm not dependent upon her, because if that were the case then I'd be dead by now.

"Goodbye, and please find me if you have anything else to, ah, _say_ to me." I spoke quietly, turning and leaving the medical tent. I walked quickly so I wouldn't be able to hear the now heated discussion between the Third and my mother, so I wouldn't be able to hear the disapproval and disappointment bound to be present his gruff voice, because even though she let me leave, she was still my mother.

I was only just now noticing how the air around me was becoming colder, not quite there yet but getting close, due to the feeling of stinging skin and icy cold tears forming in my eyes. The realization that my mother, the woman who has raised me (a second time, mind you, but she still did), willingly let me leave. Her five year old child! It would make me laugh if it weren't so painful.

I can hear my name being called behind me, the Thirds voice booming in my ears. I shake my head roughly, I don't want to go to him right now. So, making sure that Naruto is safely bundled in my arms, I run.

I run from the Hokage and I run from the life I thought I had.

I run away from my carefree days and into a life of premature motherhood.

I run to a new life, and ultimately a better one, as well.

 **Hey hey! How's everybody doin today? I just thought I'd hit y'all up with an update, and while you're waiting for the next one you should check out some of my other stories!! You'll probably like them, I hope you will at least. Anyway, have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!!!**


	8. Restless

In the following days, reality hit me pretty hard. I had left, and my mother had let me. I was _five years old_ , five years old, and she let me leave. With a baby.

What in the absolute fuck is wrong with her?

I love her, I really do, I mean she's my mother, yet she let me leave? I don't think I can comprehend that very well. I sigh heavily and stare down at Naruto, sleeping peacefully in the crib that I had gotten as a gift from the Hokage (he took it from the hospital, the Fox caused so much damage that the hospital had the only available cribs in the village). We were staying in a tent pitched near his, and I was perfectly okay with that. Itachi would come to visit when he wasn't helping to rebuild the village, giving me a break from Naruto and telling me about the girl we had saved. He hadn't started speaking to her yet, no, but he would tell me things that he had found out from other clan members.

I'm not going to lie, it did make me quite jealous. Who wouldn't be, though? I wasn't made immune to basic human emotion when I was born again. Kami, I wish I were though. Maybe if I had been then the Hokage wouldn't have found me on the ground with a baby cradled in my pudgy arms, screaming with tears rolling off of my blotchy, red cheeks. Twice.

I'm a mess.

"This is stupid." I mumble to myself, walking over and putting Naruto into a makeshift carrier. It was nearing four am, and I was growing restless. This was my third night without sleep. I stared down at Naruto, sleeping in my arms (this seems to have become a habit of mine, looking at him. I think it calms me). How did he sleep so much? He's barely been awake since his birth, then again he does have a huge chakra beast inside of him. Poor thing must be drained. I sigh and quietly slip out of my tent.

The cold October air nips at my face, and I place another blanket around Naruto. He's an infant, getting sick would be amazingly easy.

Quietly, I tiptoe through the camp as the sound of sleeping families and nocturnal animals fill my ears. The moon, now nearing the Waning Gibbous phase, shines above and illuminates the chilled ground. It doesn't take long to get out of the area now dubbed as the temporary housing district, but there are still people awake and about. They are building, sleeping during the day and waking at night to help rebuild our beloved village. They don't notice me, however, or they just don't care. Either way, I'm grateful.

When I look up, I notice that my feet seemed to have led me to the Uchiha Compound and I get a sense of Deja Vu. I look over at the guards, finding a resolve that I hadn't had the night of the attack (maybe it's because there's a small hope of them not attacking a child with a baby) and carefully walk over to them. "Gomen'nasai, Guard-San, but is it at all possible to see Itachi-sama?" My request is a large one, considering he is the clan heads son _and_ it's four in the morning, so I'm not sure that they'll indulge me.

And I was correct.

"It's four in the morning." Was all that came from their mouth.

I sighed. "Then I'll wait here until he wakes." The guards scoffed, but wait I did.

I sat myself down right in front of them, answering their questions (trivial things about who I was and why I had a baby) until about 7 am. The sun was starting to rise, the birds chirping, and that was when the Uchiha Heir emerged.

His face showed a hint of surprise (Hidden well, though you could tell if you were close to him) as he nodded apathetically to the guards. I stood and began to walk with him, a weight somehow seemingly lifted from my shoulders. "What were you doing at the compound so early?" He questioned, and I smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't sleep."

He stops, looks at me, closes his eyes and the sighs. He looks way older than he is in that moment, as he often does, and it's hard not to think of him as this seventeen year old boy that he is seen as in the anime. "How long has it been since you've slept?" He sounds older, too.

I shrug. "Since the night of the attack."

"You need to sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak."

"You're going to die at this rate."

"Pssht, what're you talking about? I'm totally fine." He's weakening my resolve.

"You're going to sleep." He is stern; his statement is final.

"I have a baby too, Ita-kun."

His eyes widen as if just noticing the child wrapped safely in my arms. "I will watch him. You will sleep."

"But.."

"Hush. Come on, Chieko, you're going to bed." He turns and leads me back to his compound.

"Where are we going?" I know fully well where we are going.

"My house in the compound. You are going to sleep there, my Otou-Sama is busy and won't be there. My Okaa-San won't mind." His voice is firm, and I have to tell myself that we are, once again, only five years old. And yet here he is about to begin his training on how to professionally kill people, and I'm raising a child. Life's funny.

I'm silent as we make our way through what I have decided is the Uchiha village. I almost feel like crying looking at all of these people, happy and full of life. I don't like to think about how in just a matter of years they'll all be dead, save one emotionally scarred child.

"Chi-Chan?" I am brought out of my thoughts by a now less mature voice.

"Hmm?" I question wistfully. Wow, I must be sleepier than I thought.

"This is my room. We have an extra crib in here for when Sasuke sleeps with me, so you can put Naruto in it while you rest. I'll keep an eye on both of you, I swear." His words are so sure, so confident.

I smile. "Okay, Itachi. Thank you."

I place Naruto gently in the provided crib and take off the makeshift carrier, laying down on his bed. His extremely comfortable bed. That is also very warm and soft. Oh dear god, I haven't felt a bed this good since my last life. "Itachi, your bed is so soft.." I mumble sleepily.

He laughs. "Really?"

"Mhmm.." my eyelids are becoming heavier, my voice growing sluggish.

"Well, at least your falling asleep. Sleep well, Chi-Chan." His voice is soft but reassuring, and I smile into his pillow.

"Night, 'tachi." And I'm out like a light.


	9. Missions

Years passed after that day, the time going ever so quickly. The Uchiha had been relocated a short period after the Attack, the village growing uncomfortable and scared, though it didn't phase little Itachi much. In fact, I think he enjoyed the solitude that the relocation brought. I couldn't really blame him, either. Being an Uchiha, solitude mustn't have been very easy to come by.

It wasn't long before we had begun the Academy, Itachi graduating in only a year due to his skill. I had graduated early as well, though I think it was due to the fact that I was raising the 'Demon Child of Konoha' and the Elders didn't want to have to keep supplying me with the funds necessary to raise him. And so, we became ninja, not once faltering in our strong bond. I was nine, now, and already a Jonin.

Currently, I was teaching Naruto basic sparring techniques, he was already four, nearing five. "Come on, now, sweetie. You can do it!" I cooed to the small child, smiling sweetly at the look of sheer concentration he had.

Naruto wasn't a fast learner, no, but he was determined, and that was just as good. He was learning at about the rate I had been, though I had begun a tad bit earlier due to the fact that I had a time-sensitive task that required it(I was also very protective, it seemed, but let's not talk about that).

I smiled sweetly at him, checking the clock to make sure I wouldn't be late when I left for my mission. I had half an hour left, and then I had to drop him off at Lord Hokages office so he could watch Naruto while I was away. No one seemed to like watching him, and only the leader of this village was up to the task. I would be angry if it weren't for the fact that Lord Hokage was an amazing babysitter.

"Okay, honey, that's it for training today! Go get washed up and packed and I'll have lunch ready for you before we leave, okay?" He groans.

"But kaa-sannnn-!"

"No buts, go get cleaned up buddy. _Now_!" I call out and watch as he toddles away grumpily.

I chuckle silently and turn to make lunch, which consisted of white rice, miso soup, and green tea. It didn't take long for the food to cook, and soon enough I heard the pitter patter of little feet against the hard wood of the floor.

"Kaa-san, we always have this for lunch! Why can't we have something different?" The child whines, and I have to hold back a wince.

I may be living on my own funds, but I'm not sent on high paying missions often(probably due to those grumpy elders), and I still have to raise a kid and pay bills and such. It's tough. "Well, that's because kaa-san has a lot of bills to pay, Little One. I promise it'll get better soon, though. Now, eat so we can leave, okay? Don't you want to see Old Man Hokage?"

The little boy nods excitedly and starts eating quickly and I chuckle. He's so adorable.

"Bye-bye kaa-san! I'll see you soon!" Naruto calls out to me as I'm walking away.

I turn back and smile, blowing a kiss to him before turning back to Itachi. "So, got any details for me weasel boy?" I tease.

He doesn't even flinch, instead replying with, "Dont call me weasel."

I chuckle. "Fine. Do you have any details, _Itachi_."

He smirks. "Better, and yes, I do. This mission is a simple assassination on some thief that stole a family heirloom from a noble-woman."

I nod. This should be done in a days time, not counting travel. "Where are we headed?" I ask absentmindedly.

"To the Land of River. It should only take two days, maximum, to get there and one day to find and kill the target. One more day to return the heirloom, and from the noble-woman's home only a few hours to return." His words sounded robotic, emotionless.

I didn't like that.

"Oh, lighten up a bit Ita-kun! With me here it'll only take a day to get there, especially if I remove my weights. You'll have time to see Sasuke when we get back." I elbow him in the side before bending down and removing my weights, stashing them in a hidey-hole (that I made) a few buildings over.

With those weights off I felt lighter than air. I could lift my limbs with ease that I hadn't felt since I was younger, and I could feel the wind rushing against my face as it whispered sweet nothings into my ears.

My moment of serenity, however, was rudely interrupted when _somebody_ stuck their arm out and caught me right in the gut. "Oof!" Air rushed out of me and I was left breathless in an instant.

"What the hell was that for, eh?" I grumbled to the chuckling Uchiha.

"You need to pay attention and get back to the mission, baka." He scolded.

"Fine, fine." I mumbled, standing.

"Now lets get a move on, you said we'd make it in a day, right?" I smiled.

I hadn't seen such playfulness in his eyes since we were kids. It was wonderful.

 **So I guess you've noticed that I'm back with more updates, as well as an amazing name change! I kinda forgot about this account honestly, so I'm just gonna be rappidly positing chapters that have been on my Wattpad for ages. I would love for y'all to comment if you see anything but I will warn you not to insult me or be rude in any way because I will embarrass you to no end! And most likely block you as well, but don't worry about that if you're a nice person. There are probably some grammatical errors that I missed in the past and that's fine for you to point out! Just don't be rude about it :)**

 **Anywho, have a good day y'all!**


	10. Innocent Blood

**_Flashback-(~~)_**

 ** _Trigger Warning For Y'all-Lots Of gore_**

The mission was fine at first. We had locked in on the target and were preparing for the kill when something unexpected happened.

The target, he _noticed us_.

That may seem like a normal occurrence, something insignificant to someone like you. It wasn't, however, and never would be.

Why, you ask?

Simple, we were both exceptional shinobi capable of masking our chakra signature to the point that it was nonexistent, and we could cover our tracks better than the best thief in the world. Not to mention we were quiet, even more quiet than a hunter stalking his prey.

So, needless to say when we were noticed, it was a shock. Everything went downhill from there.

This thief, he was as skilled in fighting as he was thievery. His taunts made my blood boil with rage. He was quick, reminding me of the famous Yellow Flash. I could feel his breath on my neck, it lasted no longer than a few seconds, but I would always remember that feeling.

 _Wet, slimy, hot, suffocating._

At some point he let a few choice words escape his cracked lips, ones that made me shiver because I already knew we were outmatched and that those words might just become a reality.

 _I slid away from him, using my hand to slow me down after the powerful hit to my abdomen. I glared at the smirking thief, my rage becoming stronger at his next statement, almost as strong as my disgust for the man. "Y'know, I've never stolen a human before.." his gaze traveled across my body, making me sneer at him._

 _"I might just make you my first."_

That statement started my horrific downfall. Everything was moving so quickly, I didn't even know what was happening until it did.

The target had managed to get behind me (probably with that _infuriating_ speed of his) and knock me out with just one touch. One motherfucking touch.

It made me feel powerless. So now, thanks to my weakness, I was currently chained to a chair using chakra restraints with a madman standing above me. I could feel the metal digging into my wrists and ankles, he made them too tight. The rope he used to secure my torso was old and dirty, falling apart and scratching my tender skin. A pill was forced down my throat, he made it impossible to spit back up. Later he explained what it did, only worsening my hatred for him.

 _"What the fuck was that?!" I scream at the laughing male._

 _"Nothing really, just something to keep you awake through all of this. Falling asleep would be highly unacceptable."_

"Stay the fuck away from me." I snarled, my usual playful demeanor now gone.

My captor only chuckled, twirling the blade I had only just noticed between his dirty fingers. "Now now," he leaned close, his hand gripping my hair so tight my scalp might bleed just so I would meet his eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, making me want to gag.

"You wouldn't want me to do something like _this_ ," he pressed the blade to my inner thigh, making a long, deep cut going towards my knee. "Would you?" His smile was sickening.

The cut burned like fire, the wet blood pooling in the chair. It was sticky.

I spat. "Fuck off." Not a good move on my part.

He smirked and wiped away the substance. His expression never changed, even as he was cutting and carving on my delicate skin. The satisfaction in his eyes grew at my growing lack of control when it came to holding back the pained cries. The disgust in my eyes did the same.

I watched him as he grabbed a bottle of clear liquid. _'What is it?'_ I wondered with a sense of panic. _'Water?'_ I shook my head. _'No, that'd be too kind. It's something bad, something probably horrible.'_ I was right in my assumption that it was horrible, because as soon as the liquid touched my skin I felt the worst pain I had ever felt. I screamed, an animalistic sort of noise, as I watched the skin of wherever he poured it melt away. I had to hold back the urge to vomit, that would only make my condition worse.

Not long after that did he bring out the fire. He set my clothes alight, not letting it burn me above the waist (which was weird), but the pain was almost as bad as the acid. I watched my clothes melt onto my skin, the angry red and dark black that some places were. It was agony.

It was **hell**.

He did this for hours, days possibly. I screamed so much that my throat bled, cried so hard that it hurt to cry anymore. The hair that I had worked so hard to grow in the past years was now chopped off and barely grazed my jawline. He left my face untouched, but the rest of my body wasn't so lucky. I was mesmerized as he slowly cut away chunks in my skin, digging the blade in roughly and ripping it right back out. He made crude drawings that would surely scar in the once flawless flesh.

They would serve as a reminder, he said. If I lived.

Tears that should have dried up hours ago leaked from my tired eyes. _'Itachi.._

 _Where are you?'_

 **Itachis Pov**

I had to find her. Who knows what that man is doing to her right now? She could be..dead..for all I knew.

Kami, I hoped she wasn't.

Hours and hours of searching lead to nothing, hours turn to days and soon enough it's already been three. I was at my wits end, until I heard a scream. A scream that tore my heart to pieces and almost shattered my calm facade.

 _'Chieko..that's her scream. It_ must _be, I must hurry.'_

My footsteps were agile as I ran towards my destination, but they were also desperate. Twigs sliced my skin and lose branches and leaves smacked me as I rushed by. I tripped a few times, and my ankle was throbbing. It was probably sprained. Worry filled every part of me, every nook and every cranny. Only one question settled in my head, playing on repeat.

Why must this happen to her of all people?

It felt as if it took years to get there, even if it had only been a few minutes. I had led myself to an old shed made of rusted and decaying metal. Holes had been created due to rust, and I could hear the pained groans and whimpers that sounded _so much_ like Chieko. Her voice was tired and rough. I could hear the sounds of pleasure coming from the man as well, and the sound of the blade through the air. The thing that overpowered all of that, though, was only one thing.

 _The smell of blood._

And everything after that was a blur.

 **Third-Person Pov**

An uncharacteristic rage built itself up in the normally pacifistic Uchiha, causing him to burst through the weak walls of the shed and advance on the stunned enemy. He had his Sharingan activated, his focus was solely on that man.

The two occupants in the building, one so mangled she was barely recognizable (though her face was perfectly intact, her body wasn't) and another covered in sweat and blood. Blood that was not his own.

"Well, it looks like the boyfriend finally showed up! What a surprise, though I don't think your little lady friend will be alive much longer anyways." A taunting smirk was apparent on his lips.

The boy payed no mind to the thief's taunts, though. No, he was focused with the intent to kill.

Punches and kicks were thrown, the two men a blur. A searing heat filled the decaying building as Itachi used a Jutsu known as Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, or The Great Fireball Technique.

Chieko flinched away from the heat, memories if the last few days still fresh in her mind.

Itachi payed no mind to the girl, his rage had blinded him. He was focused on his target, and his target only. The man laughed. "Ha! You think that'll stop me?! Please, you'll have to do better."

Itachi smirked. _'I will.'_ Determination filled his eyes.

Only then did the man notice the menacing red that stained the raging teens eyes that made it seem as if they were glowing, and only then did he realize his mistake. "Tsukuyomi!"

That was it.

It was _**over**_.

 **Chieko Pov**

I watched at Itachi cut down my captor like grass, with a rage burning so hot inside of him it could melt steel. Tears of happiness poured down my face, then. It burned like hellfire when they did, but I payed no mind to that.

When Itachi turned to me his face was immediately filled with worry. His gaze traveled over me, taking in the sight of my bloodied body. His gaze became sad as he stared at the parts of skin that were charred beyond recognition, and the parts that had melted away to show bloody bone. He rushed over to me, cutting away the rope as if it were butter and destroying the chakra restraints with ease.

"Thank Kami you found me, Ita." I whispered, letting my body sag in relief.

"I should have been here sooner. I should have protected you." His voice was shaky, bitter.

I pushed him back, staring at him for a moment. "Should haves and what ifs aren't needed here and shouldn't be dwelled on. At least you're here now, because I'm sure another hour of this and I would have been dead." I chuckled dryly.

He shook his head. "Don't say that!" His voice was now panicked.

I sighed. "Look..I'm going to pass out any second now, the drugs he gave me to keep me awake and alert during the torture are finally wearing off. I need you to go and get the heirloom, bring it to Konoha to be given to another shinobi to deliver. I also..I-I also need you to..keep an eye...on Naruto, try not to worry..him.." my voice grew weaker as I spoke, a few times I had even trailed off.

Itachi nodded. "I promise." He spoke firmly.

I smiled. ' _Good_.'

And then the moment I had been yearning for finally arrived. My vision finally grew dark and the pain could no longer be felt. I just hope..

I just hope I'll wake up again.

 ** _So?? Good? Bad? Cliche? Lemmie know your thoughts!_**


End file.
